monstermaestrofandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlight Spookhouse
<< Previous Event - All Events - Next Event >> << Previous Chapter - All Chapters - Next Chapter >> This event has ended. Find more events here. Event Details Venture through 100 floors of the Spookhouse in search for monsters and candies! in chests you will find new Relic Sets known as Candy Sets and the Gold Candies which are the primary ranking items you need to collect! For the first time in Monster Maestro this event utilises the 'Forge ahead' feature found in Legend of the Cryptids which enables you to complete a quest floor instantly provided you have the required energy and do not meet any surprise bosses etc. How to Participate Quest through the 100 Floors of the Moonlight Spookhouse to discover Terrors and Treasures~! Prizes *Crew Prizes *Half time Rankings *Individual Rankings *Candy Sets (Redirects to Relic Cards page) Moonlight Spookhouse Chapters Chapter 1 - A Treat or a trick? (I) *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 *Floor 4 *Floor 5 Chapter 2 - A Treat or a trick? (I) *Floor 6 *Floor 7 *Floor 8 *Floor 9 *Floor 10 Chapter 3 - A Treat or a trick? (II) *Floor 11 *Floor 12 *Floor 13 *Floor 14 *Floor 15 Chapter 4 - A Treat or a trick? (II) *Floor 16 *Floor 17 *Floor 18 *Floor 19 *Floor 20 Chapter 5 - A Treat or a trick? (III) *Floor 21 *Floor 22 *Floor 23 *Floor 24 *Floor 25 Chapter 6 - A Treat or a trick? (III) *Floor 26 *Floor 27 *Floor 28 *Floor 29 *Floor 30 Chapter 7 - A Treat or a trick? (IV) *Floor 31 *Floor 32 *Floor 33 *Floor 34 *Floor 35 Chapter 8 - A Treat or a trick? (IV) *Floor 36 *Floor 37 *Floor 38 *Floor 39 *Floor 40 Chapter 9 - A Treat or a trick? (V) *Floor 41 *Floor 42 *Floor 43 *Floor 44 *Floor 45 Chapter 10 - A Treat or a trick? (V) *Floor 46 *Floor 47 *Floor 48 *Floor 49 *Floor 50 Chapter 11 - A Treat or a trick? (VI) *Floor 51 *Floor 52 *Floor 53 *Floor 54 *Floor 55 Chapter 12 - A Treat or a trick? (VI) *Floor 56 *Floor 57 *Floor 58 *Floor 59 *Floor 60 Chapter 13 - A Treat or a trick? (VII) *Floor 61 *Floor 62 *Floor 63 *Floor 64 *Floor 65 Chapter 14 - A Treat or a trick? (VII) *Floor 66 *Floor 67 *Floor 68 *Floor 69 *Floor 70 Chapter 15 - A Treat or a trick? (VIII) *Floor 71 *Floor 72 *Floor 73 *Floor 74 *Floor 75 Chapter 16 - A Treat or a trick? (VIII) *Floor 76 *Floor 77 *Floor 78 *Floor 79 *Floor 80 Chapter 17 - A Treat or a trick? (IX) *Floor 81 *Floor 82 *Floor 83 *Floor 84 *Floor 85 Chapter 18 - A Treat or a trick? (IX) *Floor 86 *Floor 87 *Floor 88 *Floor 89 *Floor 90 Chapter 19 - A Treat or a trick? (X) *Floor 91 *Floor 92 *Floor 93 *Floor 94 *Floor 95 Chapter 20 - A Treat or a trick? (X) *Floor 96 *Floor 97 *Floor 98 *Floor 99 *Floor 100 End Chapter - A Treat or a trick? (∞) *Floor 101 New Monsters Discovered! These Monsters were added to Monster Maestro During the Moonlight Spookhouse Event! *Note some of these monsters are from relics obtained and claimed through the event or obtained through evolution.. Rewards Complete treasure sets and reach level 100- Crisper Category:Events Category:Tower